


selfless

by bonniebubblegum



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bottom!Ted, F/M, I can't believe this fic didn't already exist, Pegging, Top!Alexis, eventually I just had to make it happen for the good of the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniebubblegum/pseuds/bonniebubblegum
Summary: Alexis gives. Ted learns to take.





	selfless

“Oh my god, Ted,” Alexis had said when he first brought it up, smacking his shoulder, her wrist limp. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
Ted had looked down at the rug he’d bought straight from a home goods catalogue. He tugged at the fingers on his left hand. “I don’t know, Alexis,” he said. “It’s kind of…” He shrugged and put on his best Alexis voice, unable to look her in the eye. “Ew!”  
  
“It is totally not,” she said. “Leo asked me to do it, like, all the time, and he fought a _bear_.”  
  
“You dated Leonardo diCaprio?”  
  
“Yeah, but then I turned 25 and he said I was too mature for him.” Alexis rolled her eyes and leaned forward, poking him on the shoulder. Her hair was like spun gold and her nose was like a button and her mouth was, like, a really, really good mouth, and Ted still thought she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. The truth was, their sex life had always been pretty Alexis-focused. Ted didn’t mind. He liked when she shoved his head down between her legs, whining at a pitch only a dog could hear. Loved when she rode him, her face buried in his neck, grinding her clit against his pelvis, deliciously inconsiderate. But things could be different sometimes. Sometimes, she asked if he needed help at the vet’s office or put the dishes in the sink or decided to move to the freaking Galapagos with him. She put her chin on his shoulder. He felt his smile creeping up.  
  
“You really think you’d be into it?”  
  
She pecked his neck. “With your cute little tush?” She sucked at the skin of his collarbone. “Of course!”  
  
So they’d gone shopping. They found a grungy little sex shop in Elmdale where Alexis tiptoed through the aisle, turning her nose up at the pleather straps like they’d turn her skin green. Ted wanted her to have exactly what she wanted, so he sent her a text telling her to look online. He got back a link to 600 dollars worth of shiny leather and thick dildo. He could tell she was impressed with herself for finding such a cheap one. He reminded himself that their cost of living would be much lower in the Galapagos and added it to his cart.  
  
She’d also picked out the lube, the one dripping down her wrist and onto his bedsheets. He looked down at her where she sat between his legs, her pointer finger circling his ass. His dick was against his stomach and already hard enough to hurt.  
  
Her finger pressed past his rim, and he screwed his eyes shut. He felt the slow stretch of her knuckle. Her movements were so smooth. She’d even cut her nails, completely ruining her manicure. God, he loved her so much.  
  
His breath hitched. He’d never done anything like this, not even by himself, though he’d thought about it. Her finger curled, and his thighs clenched. She used her free hand to push his knees back open.  
  
“Chill, babe,” she said. She leaned down and kissed his hipbone. Her finger moved in, then out. He tried to even out his breathing. He could feel her middle finger pressing against him.  
  
Alexis hummed as the second finger slid in. “You’re doing so good,” she said. “Open your eyes.”  
  
He bit his lip. He felt open and overheated, wet and dripping. Alexis kissed the inside of his thigh now. “Come on, babe.”  
  
Ted forced himself to look down. Her cheek was pressed against his leg, her eyes flicking up to look at him. He felt himself going red.  
  
“You look so _cute_ ,” Alexis said, dragging out the word. She leaned forward and licked a stripe up his dick, lingering around the head, swirling her tongue. His hips bucked up, and she pushed him back down with a hand on his hip.  
  
She spread her fingers apart inside him, and he threw his head back. It thudded dully against the headboard. She got up on her knees, pulling her fingers out, and he gasped, but she was just changing the angle, crawling up his body to suck his nipple and twisting her fingers back inside him. His legs thrashed. She flicked her tongue over his nipple and bit down.  
  
“Ah,” he said. “Ah!”  
  
Her hand slowed. She pulled back.  
  
“Give me just—” She leaned forward. “One—“ She kissed his nose. “Second.”  
  
“What?”  
  
She leapt off the bed, her fingers shining, and dashed into the bathroom. He stared at the door, not daring to touch himself, sure he wouldn’t last. The door opened, and she leaned against the frame. His mouth went dry.  
  
“What do you think?” she said.  
  
The harness was red leather, dark and sleek, the same kind she wore on her designer heels. Her red lace bra was familiar, tight. It was the same bra she’d worn the first time they fucked, back before they really knew each other, and then again, later, this Christmas, the time with the Santa hat. His heart contracted. She was gorgeous. Her dick was maroon and hanging swollen between her pale thighs. He swallowed.  
  
She flipped her hair over her shoulder, posing a little for him, twisting her hip to show off her cock. Ted wanted to be on his knees for her. He wanted to stand up and press her against the wall and fuck her until she was sleepy and happy and would never, ever leave him. It was easier like that, easier than this, than letting her walk over to him, to stand above him, staring down, watching his dick twitch against his abs. She leaned down to take his cock in her hand, a little dry, and he sat up, tried to close his lips around her nipple.  
  
“Nuh-uh,” she said, leaning back. She poked his forehead. “No touching.”  
  
They hadn’t planned that. “But—“  
  
“Ted,” she said, breathy, holding onto his name the way she did sometimes. “This is about you.”  
  
Ted looked at her. She seemed honest. She was giving him that sly grin, the tilted one. He fell back into the pillow.  
  
“You’ll tell me,” he said, swallowing. “If you don’t like it.” He really wanted her to like it.  
  
“I’m gonna love it,” Alexis said. She put her hand on his side and shoved him, not hard, but forceful. “Now get on your stomach, babe. Trust me.”  
  
Ted rolled over. He propped himself up on his elbows, his face pressing into the pillow, and she pulled his hips up higher. He heard the squelching sound of the lube bottle and the wet of her palms moving together, warming it. He imagined her hand around her dick. He felt a finger pressing against his ass, then inside, and he worried there would be more teasing, more build-up, but she was just using it a guide to help slide the cock in. He groaned. She moved slow, careful, but it still burned. He liked the ache. It was like how he felt after a run, the same hot stretch of muscle.  
  
It felt like ages before her hips met his skin. He panted into the pillow, and she began thrusting. In, out. He couldn’t breathe. He wanted to touch her, but he couldn’t, so he gripped the sheets instead, his stomach heaving. She ground down until she pressed him into the mattress. He moaned, louder than he’d meant to.  
  
“You look so good, babe,” Alexis said. She reached down to grab his hair and pull. His head snapped back, and she leaned forward, bent over him to kiss his ear. She was all around him. He hissed. “You wanna come?” she said.  
  
He bit his lip. He never came before Alexis, never.  
  
“Tell me,” she said. She reached down to grab his cock, and it threw off her rhythm a little, but it felt so good, her fucking him down into his hand. It didn’t matter. It didn’t matter what he wanted. Her thumb swept over his head.  
  
“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I want to come.”  
  
Her hips sped up, and her grip tightened. “Do it, then,” she said. She bit down on his neck. “Do it, babe. Come for me.”  
  
And his hips pushed forward one last time, his dick sliding through Alexis’s fingers, leaving a wet spot on the sheets. He panted. She didn’t slip out right away, just laid over him, all her weight on his back, so he could feel her. He closed his eyes, and she kissed his neck.  
  
“I love you,” he said, and his voice sounded like someone else’s, husky and raw. He could feel her smile against his skin.  
  
“I love you too,” she said. She wiggled a little, and the dick shifted inside of him, thick. He'd still feel it tomorrow. She reached down to touch the point where it met his ass. “Do you think we could bring this to the Galapagos?”

He'd find a way.


End file.
